User talk:THE MAGSTRIKE GUY
RE:Archives Don't mention it! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Typos Oh alright. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 06:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Just to inform you, I am on holiday starting from tomorrow, so I won't be active for 3-4 days. I might be able to edit in the morning tomorrow, but will be completely inactive on Tuesday-Thursday. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello again! ^^ BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 00:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello Thanks. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 03:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know, the coming Friday and Saturday I will be inactive, due to a short vacation. Just thought I should inform you and NSA335. On Friday morning I can edit a bit, and you can notify me through email if something urgent happens. Hope you understand. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 03:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 05:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Dammit! I keep forgeting to log in! XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 05:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) i'm back who's ass needs kicking SHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 05:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin ADMIN BUDDIES!!! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 00:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) if i am banned on nerf wiki am i banned here too by the way once i find out what nm8 fears i will make nm8 repelent just like king charles repellent UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 01:30, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Yo, TMG! What's up? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 18:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi I here to say hi!Nerfking77 (talk) 18:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) vintage blasters those are not ALL my vintage blasters. Nerfking77 (talk) 02:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Wanna have a game with you I was wondering...do you play Uberstrike? I'm curious as to whether or not you play it but its on Facebook or right here. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Lucky for you, it is. :D ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yesh :D ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have a Magnus :) Re ultimator Sorry TMG the ultimator isnt a Blaster I would trade go on ebay you can find them there. ;) XBox One sucks! (talk) 15:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) i think that you mean change the page and you will be traked down how last i herd gamergear had a hissy fit about us not wanting to merge hows the full merge bullshit going UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 05:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Mcla online Do you wanna go online now????? XBox One sucks! (talk) 23:15, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: mcla Im on right now if you want to come online XBox One sucks! (talk) 20:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RNN/Down With Control Freaks Base Come and look at my newest wiki! http://no-controlfreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Down_with_Control_Freaks_Base_Wiki RNN was here. (talk) 09:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) come to control freaks wiki http://no-controlfreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Control_Freak UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 00:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) come to the down with control freaks wikiUP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 21:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC)